Chupa Cabra Comics
Chupa Cabra Comics '''is a comic book series produced by On My Lap Comics, featuring a chupa cabra and a goat living together as roommates. These were two of the first characters created by On My Lap Comics. The layout is similar to a newspaper comic strip giving the book a collected feel. Chupa Cabra and Goat typically drink coffee and tea respectively and discuss things over the counter. Goat is typically more light-hearted and soft-natured, while Chupa Cabra is rude, violent, and mean. The issues feature pull-out posters and "gimmicky magnifying glasses". Characters The ongoing strips focus on two roommates, a chupa cabra and a goat, as they discuss things, give each other lip, and even bond sometimes. Chupa Cabra '''Chupa Cabra is, as his name indicates, a chupa cabra which lives with a goat (Goat) as a roommate. He is mean, rude, violent, and sarcastic and frequently belittles, grosses- out, and ridicules Goat. He is often blood-thirsty, eating whole goats or just their heads in front of Goat and even has an eye for women. He typically wheres no shirt and only a pair of blue jeans. His drink of choice is coffee. Goat Goat is a mild-mannered and innocent goat that lives a rude and violent chupa cabra, Chupa Cabra, as a roommate. He is kind and like-able and very much like yourself or many people you know probably. He likes comics, computer games, and bologna sandwiches. He is often repulsed by the actions of Chupa Cabra but will often back down due to intimidation. Despite all this, they are inexplicabally friends. His drink of choice is tea. Story Dynamics The story lines in the strips usually serve the need to present Chupa Cabra in a violent or gory way or for Goat to be naive or belittled. The idea behind this being that the Chupa Cabra Comics strip looks like an everyday normal strip like in the funnies yet low and behold- its about a vicious chupa cabra and his goat roommate! Many of the subjects are also comments on and reflections on current ideas or products. Inside jokes among creator Chris Asselin and friends are also known to be involved. Covers The covers of Chupa Cabra Comics feature art in color and from angles not seen in the actual comic books. The cover of the first issue depicts Chupa Cabra imagining biting Goat's neck and Goat can see it, reacting in horror and spilling his tea. This is of course bringing pleasure to Chupa Cabra. The cover of issue number two continues a theme from the pull-out posters, depicting Chupa Cabra and Goat as popular characters. In this instance they are Mulder and Scully of X-Files fame. Goat is shown as Scully with orange colored hair and Chupa Cabra is seen as Mulder. "Gimmicky Magnifying Glasses" The inside front covers of issues of Chupa Cabra Comics contain a small "gimmicky magnifying glass", as its described by On My Lap Comics. They are in a small zip-lock bag with a "CC" logo over a blood splat sticker, taped just at the top of the inside cover. The purpose of these is due to the small format of the comic book making art and lettering small and hard to read for some. They are also kind of cool. Pull-Out Posters Pull-out posters are typically found in the midle of issues of Chupa Cabra Comics. In the posters, Chupa Cabra and Goat usually have features like those of a famous duo along with their trademark costumes. The two have so far appeared as Cheech '''and Chong''' and Harold '''and Kumar'. This is also similar to the pair appearing as '''Mulder '''and' Scully''' on the cover of issue number two. The posters also feture a logo of a hand (similar to that of the On My Lap Comics logo) pulling the poster out to demonstrate its slogan: "Just pull it out"! In On My Lap Comics Presents Chupa Cabra Comics always appears in On My Lap Comics Presents on pages two and three. Being that they are two of the first OMLC characters created by Chris Asselin, they deserve a place among the best in random insanity. It also appears as though Chupa Cabra is playing volleyball among the other animals in "Llola Llama @ the Bahamas!". Category:Titles